April Fools
by ExpressoChick10
Summary: April Fools day at the Jedi temple


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star-Wars people..there george's (if I  
did do you really think I would be posting this or even writing this? There  
are some that I make up there's MINE if you want to use them in a story  
e-mail me.  
(just to not this is April fools day at the temple)  
Obi-Wan was sick so his master made him stay in his room.but he snuck the  
porable TV so he wouldn't get soooo bored.That's where we join him.  
  
Anouncer: Welcome back to the "Berry stinger" show..and here is your host  
Berry springer.  
  
Berry Stinger: That's right and today we have a woman who think's her  
husband is cheating on her.yeah I know what you are thinking .this show is  
just like yesterday .wrong .she think's her husband is cheating on her with  
HIS pet goat!  
  
Obi-Wan: Man this is...wrong.twisted..something Darth Maul would watch..in  
fact I'll call him and .crap Darn Master who thinks it is best to NOT keep a  
phone in the house.*Changes channel*  
  
Anouncer: Now you can be a Jedi with out going to the temple! No force  
sencifity required! Just send 5 easy payments19.99 to the address on your  
screen and we'll send you a kit (lightsabors sold sepreatly)  
  
Obi-Wan: what the crap..that's messed up..Poor Yoda I bet he hasn't heard of  
this..Wait isn't that his address? He wouldn't do that.would he? *changes  
channel*  
  
  
A young man (about 25 or so) came on the set of a show which looked like it  
was being shot in the busy streets of courscant! "Hello my name is larson!"  
he said  
  
Larson: and this is MC (Music Channel) and here is our afternoon show called  
Request Live! (AKA: RL), And we have a new part of the show where we  
interview weird and strangely talented induvugles!  
  
Obi-Wan: this should be instring!  
  
Larson: today we have..Beth. Now beth what do you do that is strange and  
true?  
  
Beth: Well I can talk to Darth Maul lord of the Sith...and I can do 12  
things at once.Also I can predict the future for the rest of the galixicy..I  
can also sing pretty well.  
  
Larson: Okayyyyy Why don't you tell us what is going to happen to the rest  
of the galxicy for the rest of time..just the big stuff..Wait we have a  
question from the audence.you sir *pointing to the man*  
  
Audence man: Yeah you can tell Darth Maul to stick it up his.  
  
Obi-Wan: *changes channel* Why do they always do that it was going to get  
good Man I would give that guy a piece of my mind I would..No Obi-Wan that's  
the way of the jedi  
  
  
Anouncer: Now back to "World Wars Episode 1" a Magor moction picture  
directed by: Luke Georgias  
Obi-Wan: Yess!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE this movie!!!!!  
  
  
*****An Hour and a half later*******  
  
Anouncer: Up next Jones indianna in the temple of crap.  
  
Obi-Wan: I hate that movie but Luke Georgias helped direct it..mabey.no  
  
All of a sudden he heard the door open he quickly hid the TV under his  
sleeping pad and pretended to sleep.  
  
Qui-Gon: Padawan are you feeling better?  
  
Obi-Wan: *making some kinda painful sound* Better master..could you get me..  
  
Qui-Gon: My special tea of course.  
  
Obi-Wan: But master I was going to say painkiller.  
  
Qui-Gon: You actually have to have pain to take those..  
  
Obi-Wan: What but I am  
  
  
Qui-Gon: you mean will be do you have any idea what crap I was put through  
today? Where's you padawan.isn't he feeling well? Do you want me to send a  
healer?  
  
Obi-Wan: I didn't mean to..I was just tired.and sick of yoda...sorry..master  
  
Qui-Gon: It's alright but.you're still going to have to explain to the  
council WHY you missed all your classes...  
  
Obi-Wan: but but  
  
Qui-Gon: no buts..I've had enough of you and your excuses now you'de better  
think of something to tell the council in the morning..  
  
Obi-Wan:I'd rather clean the refresher.(he mumbled)  
Qui-Gon: you can do that too  
  
Obi-Wan yes master  
  
Qui-Gon: I have to go teach the sabor training class..Adi really is  
sick..not like certain padawan's I know..I'll be back soon...don't go  
anywhere.  
  
Obi-Wan: yes master..  
  
Qui-Gon leaves..Obi-Wan gets up out of bed  
  
Obi-Wan: my master doesn't care...I'll go find bant she'll listen..but  
first..I think I'll go find some..shaving cream...and glue and instant  
cement....won't master be surprised to see the bathroom..well he better like  
it.cuz he'll be there for a while...  
  
Obi-Wan sets a trap for his master then goes to find bant..  
  
****A Hour later****  
  
Qui-Gon enters the apartment.and notices that Obi-Wan isn't there...we'll  
mabey he's in the refresher.he said.he noticed the water running..  
  
He went to the door of the refresher it was closed.He knocked.no reply.  
  
Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan are you in there....hello? if you don't anwser I'm going to  
come in ...Padawan I know your upset but..OBI-WAN OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE...  
  
He then opened the door...as soon as he walked in he was suddenly sprayed  
with shaving crème in the face..he stumbled and fell in the bath.It was full  
of a sticky mixture.Water still running  
  
Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan's sooooo going to get it as soon as I get out of here....  
  
  
  
he tried to get out and couldn't..The mixture was ..Glue and cement...well  
he certianly was in a "Sticky" sicuaction...  
  
Qui-Gon: crap....  
He reached for his comlink...YES!!! he got to it before the sticky  
crap....he called mace and explained..  
  
*******A HOUR LATER********  
  
Obi-Wan entered the apartment and went to check for his master...he went and  
noticed the bathroom was clean and there was no Qui-Gon...CRAP...he was sooo  
in for it  
  
He went searching for it and found his master in the study...  
  
He walked in and sat down waiting for his master.Alll of a sudden he saw  
mace and his master on the floor rolling and laughfing...  
  
Obi-Wan: What's sooo funny?  
  
Qui-Gon: We'll you should come over here and see  
Obi-Wan tried to get up and...couldn't  
  
Mace: What's a matter Obi-Wan.can't get up?  
  
Obi-Wan: as a matter of fact..no  
  
Mace: better not glue your master to the bath tub next time.  
  
Obi-Wan: HA-HA sorry master I shouldn't have taken revenge...now can you  
help me up?  
  
Qui-Gon: No I can't...but what if I take you in the hall and you see who  
will help you.  
  
Obi-Wan: No master don't please  
  
Qui-Gon: you should of thought of that before you glued me to the tub  
  
Then Qui-Gon and Mace took the chair (and Obi-Wan) out in the hall and left  
him there.  
  
****The next morning*****  
  
Bant: Obi-Wan wake up...I figured out a way to help you..It's the only way  
soo..  
  
Obi-Wan: what?  
  
Bant then pulled Obi-Wan up out of the chair..but his pants ripped.right  
off.he ran to go inside.but to his unfouchant luck ..it was locked..he  
banged on the wall as hard as he could but he heard giggles.behind him...Why  
would they pick today to travel in heards.he would never understand girls..  
  
Girl 1: I've never seen anybody's face turn that shade of red soo fast.  
  
Qui-Gon then opened the door for his padawan.he almost felt sorry...Almost  
beng the key word..  
  
Qui-Gon: so padawan are you sorry..  
  
Obi-Wan: yes I'll never do that again  
  
Qui-Gon hurry up and get ready for classes...you might want some pants..  
  
Obi-Wan then went and got dressed..and he NEVER lived it down for all his  
life..


End file.
